All I Ask
by bklue18
Summary: She stood him up at their high school prom because she was afraid of getting hurt. But, it turns out to be a misunderstanding on her part. Will she be able to let her guard down just once to give him a chance?
1. So We Meet Again

"Jasmine! Did you hear?"

Jasmine turned around to face her best friend and co-worker, Jennifer, with an apprehensive look. Jennifer looked at her dearest friend with a 'what?' look and lightly pulled her wrist, instantly dragging Jasmine out of the café they worked at. Jennifer stopped right outside of the doors to the café and let Jasmine's wrist go.

"Right… So… What are we looking at?" Jasmine asked  
>"Big Time Rush! They're here for the fair!" Jennifer replied, looking across the road at 4 boys signing autographs for the huge crowd of fans surrounding them.<br>"Big Time—Say what?" Jasmine said, turning to look at her friend with a 'oh no' face.

Jennifer smiled, "Big Time Rush! Only the hottest boy band now. What's wrong with you?"

"Um… Nothing… I'm going to go back in now." Jasmine said

Just as Jasmine turned to head back in, she was given a sudden push by Jennifer into the café.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine said, still being pushed by Jennifer towards the counter.  
>"They're coming in!" Jennifer said<br>"Oh crap." Jasmine muttered

Once they reached their places behind the counter, Jasmine and Jennifer both tried to look busy. Jennifer pretended to clean the counter just as one of the guys stepped up to the counter.

"Hey… Could I order?" the Hispanic boy said

Jennifer smiled, "Sure."

Jasmine was thankful that the guy at the counter, wasn't the one with black spiky hair. As she was re-arranging the cups, she accidentally glanced over to their table and caught the sight of the guy she was aiming to avoid. He looked at her and Jasmine's eyes went a little wide before she quickly looked away, cussing under her breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Jennifer asked  
>"Um… I-I… Logan." Jasmine replied<br>"Logan? Which Logan are you talking about? The one you stood up or the one from Big Time Rush?" Jennifer asked  
>"They're the same person!" Jasmine replied<p>

"What?" Jennifer said, "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

Jasmine sighed, "I didn't want to have you continuously harp on the fact that I'm such a silly person for thinking the worse of that guy."

Jennifer thought for a while before saying, "You're right. I would say that. Well, I'm sorry to have to do this but you have to make the coffee and bring it over to them."

"What? Why me? You know I'm having a crisis here! I make the coffee, you bring them over." Jasmine said  
>"I can't… I need to mend the counter besides I'll melt into goo if I talk to them." Jennifer said<br>"You were fine talking to the one who ordered!" Jasmine said  
>"That's different! He's Carlos. I can't talk to James… Much less stand in front of him!" Jennifer reasoned<p>

Jasmine let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine. You win."


	2. Alright, You Caught Me

As soon as Jennifer finished making the coffee, Jasmine walked over with the 4 cups of coffee on a tray and put it onto their table.

"Here's your coffee! Enjoy!" Jasmine said, quickly.

Before she could walk off, Logan stopped her.

"Hey, um… You look familiar… Is your name, Jasmine?" Logan asked

Jasmine laughed nervously, "Yeah… Asians do look alike… But… Uh… my name isn't Jasmine."

"But… Your nametag says it is." Carlos said  
>"Oh! Um… Uh… This is my friend's name tag. She pinned it on the wrong apron." Jasmine said<br>"So, what's your name then?" James asked  
>"I'm… I'm… Jamaica Lee." Jasmine replied, looking at the shelf full of coffee beans by the side.<br>"Jamaica Lee?" Logan said, suspiciously

Jasmine mastered her fake smile and said, "Yeah… My parents absolutely love Jamaica so that's how I got the name."

The boys nodded and Jasmine smiled, a little relief that she got through this crisis.

"Jasmine!" Jennifer yelled out  
>"Yeah?" Jasmine replied, turning around<p>

Just as she turned around, she mentally slapped herself instantly. She totally blew her own cover. She laughed awkwardly to the boys before high-tailing it over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer Stone! You totally blew my cover!" Jasmine exclaimed  
>"What cover?" Jennifer asked, confused<br>"Logan asked if I was Jasmine and I pretended that I'm not… By telling them that my name is Jamaica Lee. Now, why did you call me over?" Jasmine said  
>"I forgot to pass you this complimentary cake to James." Jennifer said, handing Jasmine a plate.<br>"Oh! You are unbelievable!" Jasmine said  
>"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in the midst of a big undercover… But… Seriously… Jamaica Lee? Way to be original." Jennifer said<br>"I was desperate, okay! I didn't want Logan to recognize me." Jasmine said

Jasmine paused for a while expecting a response from Jennifer but she didn't get any. She looked at Jennifer who had a shocked look and knew instantly that she was in deep trouble.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Jasmine said

Jennifer nodded and immediately grabbed the plate of cheesecake from Jasmine's hands.

"I'm just going to send this over myself." Jennifer said, laughing nervously before walking away quickly.

Jasmine thought for a while on how to get out of the situation and decided on denying everything, which will make it easier for her. She turned around and laughed nervously.

"Hey… Logan from BTR… Need something?" Jasmine asked, with an awkward smile.  
>"You're really Jasmine from Birdville High, right?" Logan asked, although it sounded more like an affirmation to himself.<br>"Whaat? Pfft… No… My name is Jamaica Lee… And I went to... Uh... Caramel High." Jasmine replied, glancing at the syrup bottle.  
>"Really? You are named after a coffee pack on the shelf and you went to a syrup named high school?" Logan said<p>

Jasmine sighed, knowing that Logan already knows who she is.

She stood up straight and said, "Follow me."

The two of them exited the cafe through the back door, which opened into the alley which gave them a more private place to talk.

"Okay, yes. I'm Jasmine. I went to Birdville High. I'm the one who stood you up at our senior prom. You found me. Yay." Jasmine said, monotonously.

Logan looked at her puzzled with a small tinge of hurt in his eyes but mostly, he was confused with why she was behaving this way.

"Why are you acting like this?" Logan asked  
>"Like what?" Jasmine said<br>"Jasmine, you stood me up at our senior prom and didn't even come to collect your diploma the next day. The next thing I knew, you were in Stanford university. I mean, clearly I should get an explanation, right?" Logan said

Jasmine sighed, "You want an explanation? Okay. I'll give you one. You wanna know why I stood you up… Here's why. Logan, look at me. I'm nerdy Jasmine, the stage hand for all of Birdville High's musical and theatre productions. I was unpopular in school, always left alone during lunch time and always the last picked into teams during gym because people thought that my glasses might blur my vision and cause me to trip. Now, look at you. You're popular Logan, the star in all of the musical and theatre productions. You were super popular in school, always surrounded by people at lunch, always the person who gets to pick people on your team. We were two completely different people. You had your crowd and I had my books. You asking me to the prom was basically so that you could crack the biggest joke for our batch. I didn't want to be part of such a cruel legacy so I stood you up. I enrolled early into the Stanford summer program so that I could avoid this. Satisfied with my explanation?"

Logan looked at Jasmine and felt a whirlwind of emotions. He had no idea that she actually felt this way about him. Although he was popular back then, he sure wasn't what she made him out to be.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Logan asked  
>"I heard it from the Michalka sisters when they were in the girls' locker room after you asked me to prom." Jasmine replied<br>"And you believed what they said?" Logan said  
>"It was high school, Logan. And, they are popular girls. Of course I'll believe them." Jasmine said<p>

Jasmine pushed up her glasses and said, "Look, Logan… I really don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? I finally gave you the answer you have been looking for and it should give you closure. You have a wonderful life now and you're famous! So congratulations… I always knew you'd be a celebrity someday. So, if there's nothing else, it was nice seeing you again, Logan. I've got to go back in. I'm still on my shift."

She gave Logan a small smile before pulling the handle on the back door and returning into the café. As soon as Jasmine left him, he couldn't help but think about the conversation they had. All this time, he had thought that Jasmine stood him up because she was some kind of ambitious girl but in fact, she thought the worst of him to avoid herself from getting hurt. But, here's the funny thing. He had no such intention of hurting her that prom night. In fact, he just wanted to tell her that he was in love with her and always have ever since she joined the theatre production crew. He just wasn't good with expressing his feelings so he thought maybe the setting of prom night might help. But, turns out, she already had another explanation for him asking her to be his prom date. He knew that this whole conversation he just had with her was like a finished chapter of a book about him and high school. This was her intention. But, Logan wasn't going to let her slip away that easily again.


	3. A Clean Slate

Jasmine returned to her spot behind the counter and found Jennifer smiling widely and unusually at her, which wasn't a good sign.

"Um… Jennifer… Why are you smiling like that?" Jasmine asked  
>"Guess who just got tickets to see Big Time Rush on stage and off stage tonight? This girl, right here!" Jennifer replied, pointing her two thumbs towards herself<br>"Good for you, I'm not going." Jasmine said

Jennifer's face fell as she said, "But, why? We always go to concerts together… I can't go alone…"

"Well, I just indirectly said goodbye to Logan out there so I can't possibly go to the concert and have him looking at me!" Jasmine said  
>"But… James said he really hopes I go…" Jennifer said<br>"No… I can't go." Jasmine said  
>"It's my once in a lifetime chance… Please…" Jennifer pleaded, putting her best pitiful face on<p>

Jasmine looked at her best friend and flung her hands up in defeat.

"Oh… Fine, fine. You win, you win. We'll go." Jasmine said  
>"Yay! I love you, Jasmine!" Jennifer said, wrapping her arms around Jasmine's body, treating her like a tree.<p>

After their shift at the café, the two girls made their way to the concert venue. Jasmine decided that the best way to enjoy the night was to avoid looking at Logan throughout their 2 hours on stage. Thankfully for her, James and Kendall were the ones who mostly went over to the side they were on. After the concert, the two made their way backstage where they were let in as soon as they showed their backstage all-access pass.

"Hey! You made it." James said, seeing the 2 girls.  
>"Yeah… I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jennifer said<br>"Jamaica Jasmine made it too!" Carlos said

Jasmine smiled awkwardly, "Yeah… About that… My name is actually Jasmine."

Carlos laughed, "Yeah, we know. Jennifer and Logan kinda cleared that up."

Jasmine merely nodded and said, "Sorry for the confusion."

"That's okay. We know you had your reason." Kendall said  
>"Yeah… Anyway, we're really glad you two came. I had a lot of fun talking to Jennifer so I wanted to hang out with her after our concert." James said<br>"We could actually hang out tomorrow too since today is your last concert in the US." Jennifer said  
>"Yeah… But, we're actually going off tomorrow morning to continue our concert tour in Mexico and the UK." Logan said<br>"Oh! That's fast." Jennifer said  
>"Yeah… It would be cool if you two could come with us." James said<br>"We could! If you had internships to offer. Both of us need it for our extra credit." Jennifer said

Jasmine looked at Jennifer with the 'what did you just say' look.

"I think we could help you out." Carlos said  
>"Yeah, I overheard our manager seeking some extra help." Kendall said<br>"Really?" Jennifer said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
>"Yeah. We could run the idea by him, although I'd think he would be happy for the extra help." James said<br>"You know what? I'll call him right now to ask." Carlos said, pulling out his iPhone from his pocket

A few minutes later, he came back to the group and smiled.

"So?" Jennifer asked  
>"He said he'd be delighted to have you guys intern with us!" Carlos replied<br>"Yay!" Jennifer exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Jasmine pulled Jennifer by the wrist and said, "Excuse us for awhile."

"Jennifer! What are you doing? We can't just leave for Mexico and England tomorrow!" Jasmine said  
>"Why not? It's an internship for us and we get to travel without paying! It's a good deal!" Jennifer said<br>"Is there a problem?" James asked  
>"Uh… Well… England is kinda far for me…" Jasmine lied<p>

Jennifer looked at Jasmine, "Aren't your parents in London?"

Jasmine squinted at Jennifer before sighing, "Fine, fine. There's no problem. We're in."

"YAY! Jasmine! You're the best!" Jennifer exclaimed, hugging Jasmine.  
>"Well, let's celebrate then!" Kendall said<p>

Jasmine smiled seeing her best friend being so happy. She excused herself after one round of drink they had to give her sister, who was living in New York, a call to tell her about it. After her call, she sat down on the steps of the tour bus to take a breather as well as think of ideas to avoid Logan without being too obvious. Being too involved with her thoughts, she didn't realize Logan sitting down beside her.

"Hey." Logan said  
>"Oh my g—Uh, hey." Jasmine said<p>

Logan smiled and put out his hand, "I haven't formerly introduced myself yet. I'm Logan Henderson. I'm 22 years old and I am a Texas native."

Jasmine looked at Logan and chuckled, "Hey Logan! I'm Jasmine Ong and I'm 20 years old. What do you know? I'm a Texas native too!"

"Why did we just do that?" Jasmine asked  
>"To start afresh. Like on a clean piece of paper." Logan replied<br>"I like the sound of that." Jasmine said, with a smile  
>"You know… I'm really glad that you agreed to that." Logan said<br>"Well, it's a win-win situation. One, it settles our internship thing and two, it makes Jennifer happy." Jasmine said

Logan looked at Jasmine and said, "Same old Jasmine. Always putting others in front of herself."

Jasmine merely gave Logan a small smile before checking her watch and standing up.

"Uh, where are you going?" Logan asked, standing up as well.  
>"It's nearly 12 midnight. Jennifer and I should head home to pack up, right?" Jasmine replied<p>

Logan laughed, "Oh! Yeah… I thought… Uh, never mind. Yeah, we could send you guys home."

"That's okay. We'll head home ourselves and meet you guys here tomorrow morning?" Jasmine said  
>"Yeah." Logan said<p>

Jasmine smiled and was about to head back into the tour bus when Logan stopped her.

"Jasmine? I'm really, really glad that you agreed to come along with us." Logan said  
>"Me too." Jasmine said, before opening the door and going in.<p> 


	4. Here's To Starting Anew!

The next morning, Jasmine carried her green back pack and wheeled her green luggage out with her as she waited at their apartment door for Jennifer, who was taking a long time.

"JENNIFER! Are you coming?" Jasmine yelled out  
>"Yes!" Jennifer said, wheeling out her rainbow colored luggage and carrying her large hobo bag.<br>"Ready to go?" Jasmine asked  
>"Definitely." Jennifer replied, with a big smile<p>

Jasmine smiled at her best friend as they closed their apartment door and locked it before passing it to their good friend and neighbor, Justin, who will be house-sitting for them.

"Thanks Justin!" Jasmine said  
>"You're welcome. Have a safe trip and remember to get me some souvenirs! Preferably Harry Potter ones!" Justin said<br>"Don't worry! We will." Jennifer said

The two girls bid good-bye to Justin as they headed out to take the bus that will bring them to where the boys and tour bus were waiting for them.

"Oh, there they are!" Kendall said, pointing at the two girls who were walking towards them.  
>"Hey, you two!" Carlos said as he waved<p>

The two girls waved back as they closed the gap between the boys.

"Nice luggage." Kendall said  
>"Thanks!" Jennifer said<br>"Okay, guys. Let's go up onto the bus." Their manager said

As the boys got onto the bus, James helped Jennifer bring up her luggage while Logan helped Jasmine with hers.

"I see you still love Green." Logan said  
>"Yeah… Wait, how did you know?" Jasmine asked<br>"You think I don't notice when we were in high school?" Logan replied

Jasmine didn't know what to say. She was almost fully certain that he wasn't bothered about her existence but that was almost a hint to her that he actually noticed all the small details about her when they were in high school. As soon as everyone got onto the bus, the bus went on the road.

"This is so exciting!" Jennifer said  
>"Yup! Our first few shows in Mexico!" Carlos said<br>"Okay girls… We only have 2 rooms here in this bus so… You girls will actually have to bunk in with 2 of us, each. If that's okay with you?" Kendall said  
>"Sure! No problem! That's easy then. I'll bunk in with James and Kendall. I'm the same level of messy with you two." Jennifer said<br>"Cool!" James said  
>"That leaves Jasmine with Logan and Carlos then. Is that okay with you?" Kendall asked<br>"Yeah, sure." Jasmine replied, although that wasn't what she was feeling.

Jennifer nudged Jasmine and whispered, "Sorry but this is me brutally throwing you towards Logan to make amends."

Jasmine sighed as she followed after Jennifer to get to the boys' room to put their luggages. They both entered two different rooms and Jasmine put her luggage by the door as she sat on one of the beds to text her mum and sis.

"Hey."

Jasmine looked up to see Logan standing by the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey…" Jasmine said  
>"So, is my bed comfy?" Logan asked<br>"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know this was your bed!" Jasmine replied, standing up quickly

Just as she stood up quickly, she lost her footing as the bus went over a hump causing her to lose her balance. Expecting to hit the ground, she closed her eyes. But, she opened them when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso.

"You okay?" Logan asked, standing her up, his hands around her waist.  
>"Um… Y-Yeah…" Jasmine replied, feeling a tinge of redness coming onto her cheek.<p>

They stayed like that for awhile until they heard Jennifer clear her throat loudly at the door and Logan quickly removed his hands.

"I'll see you up there." Logan said  
>"Y-Yeah…" Jasmine said<p>

Logan excused himself as a semi-shocked Jennifer stood there. As soon as he left, Jennifer bombarded Jasmine with endless amounts of questions.

"What were you two doing, hmm? I thought you said you were over him? What are you not telling me, Jasmine Ong?" Jennifer said  
>"Nothing! There is nothing going on between the both of us!" Jasmine said<p>

Jennifer looked at Jasmine, "I'll say…"

"Really! There isn't anything going on between us! The bus went over the hump on the road and I lost my footing so he came to save me from hitting the ground." Jasmine said  
>"Hmm… Okay… But, did he still need to hold onto your waist after that?" Jennifer asked, with a cocked eyebrow.<br>"T-That was nothing." Jasmine replied

Jennifer sat down on Logan's bed and lightly pulled Jasmine's wrist so that she sat down next to her.

"Look, Jasmine… You told me that when you were in high school, you loved Logan and still do. You didn't turn up for senior prom because you didn't want to let him hurt you. But, what if he didn't want to hurt you? I mean, from what I'm seeing, he may very well have the same feelings you have and you might have in turn been the one that broke his heart. Since the two of you are starting afresh, I suggest you give him a chance to do so. Forget about senior prom. This is a new chapter of your life. I want to see you get a boyfriend and be happy. So, what do you say?" Jennifer said

Jasmine smiled and hugged her best friend, "I wouldn't know what to do without you, Jenn."

Jennifer smiled and hugged Jasmine back, "That's what best friends are for."

The two girls made their way back up to the top of the tour bus where they saw the boys playing a game of tennis on their xbox kinetic.

"Oooo! Can I play?" Jennifer asked  
>"Sure! Here." James replied, making room for Jennifer<p>

Jasmine smiled and shook her head before walking over to where Logan was seated, watching TV.

"Hey. What are we watching?" Jasmine asked

Logan was startled by the sudden sound of Jasmine's voice but smiled as soon as he heard the word 'we' as it meant that she wanted to watch TV with him.

"Um… I'm just randomly switching channels. Any particular channel you want to watch?" Logan asked  
>"I'm good with anything." Jasmine replied, sitting next to Logan.<br>"Okay… How about Jersey Shore? They're having a marathon." Logan said

Jasmine laughed and said, "It'll be my first time watching it."

"Mine too. But, we can laugh at them and possibly create a game out of it?" Logan suggested  
>"Yeah. Each time they fist pump, we have to smack each other's hand since we don't drink alcohol." Jasmine said<br>"Okay, and each time they say the word 'guido', we mess each other's hair. Deal?" Logan suggested

Jasmine smiled, "Deal."

The marathon ran on for quite a while and the two of them were having fun, playing their own constructed game, not knowing that the other guys and Jennifer had stopped playing and were watching them.

"I seriously think the two of them are secretly in love with each other!" Carlos said  
>"Agreed… I mean look at the way the two of them are behaving." James said<br>"Wait, do you guys know about the senior prom thing?" Jennifer asked  
>"Yup. Logan told me about it before telling the other guys. It was like some kind of secret he told us. He swore us to secrecy." Kendall replied<br>"Oh, not to mention, he's got this candid picture of Jasmine laughing while painting one of the props which the yearbook photographer took. He's kept it under his pillow all this while." Carlos said  
>"Then why doesn't he just tell Jasmine he loves her?" Jennifer asked<br>"He feels rejected. When Jasmine told him why she stood him up, he was hurt that she would think that about him. They were friends back in Birdville and he thought she wouldn't think of him as one of the popular guys." Kendall replied  
>"But, I have a feeling that Logan is trying to prove to her that he is just normal Logan and not the one Jasmine thinks he is." James said<p>

Jennifer nodded as the boys went on to talk about other stuff. Although the boys didn't tell her to keep it from Jasmine, Jennifer decided that it was best to keep it from her. She knew that this would be the best way to get Jasmine together with Logan. Instead of egging Jasmine on, she's going to help Logan win Jasmine over.


	5. Getting That Feeling Again

That night, Logan and Jasmine were the only two that stayed up late because they still weren't tired. But, little did Logan know, Jasmine soon gave in to her sleepiness and her head landed on Logan's shoulder. Startled by the sudden heaviness on his shoulder, Logan turned and smiled upon seeing Jasmine fast asleep. He planted a kiss on the top of her head before switching off the TV and using the blanket that Jennifer had placed by him to cover the two of them. He soon drifted off to sleep with his head on top of hers. The next morning, Jennifer woke up to find the two of them asleep on the couch. The boys were behind her and stopped upon Jennifer raising her arms to stop them from going further.

"Wha—Oh…" Kendall said, upon realization why Jennifer stopped them.  
>"Do you think they kissed or something last night? Like after we went to bed." Carlos said<br>"I don't think so…" Jennifer said  
>"Why don't we just go over and ask them?" James said<p>

Just before anyone of them could answer his question, the two of them woke up. Logan lifted his head off Jasmine's head groggily and blinked while Jasmine did the same a few seconds later. Logan was about to move his arm to stretch when he couldn't feel his left shoulder.

"Oh, crap." Logan mumbled

Jasmine blinked for a while before saying, "Logan? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah…" Logan said, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong

Jasmine nodded and all of a sudden, her memories of last night came flooding back to her. And, she came to a realization that she had been sleeping on Logan's shoulder the whole time cause her neck was a little stiff. Seeing Logan trying to awaken his shoulder, Jasmine felt bad so she reached over and started to massage his arm.

"Sorry…" Jasmine said

Logan chuckled, "It's okay. I've always wanted to do that anyways. I can now check it off my bucket list."

Jasmine laughed a little until she sensed the others behind them. She looked behind and as soon as she saw Jennifer looking at the two of them, she quickly retracted her hand.

"Hey… Morning!" Jennifer said  
>"Uh… Morning!" Jasmine said<p>

Jasmine quickly stood up and said, "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Be right back."

She walked towards Logan and Carlos' room to get her traveling pouch before heading to the toilet. Jennifer followed her.

"So… Did you enjoy last night?" Jennifer teased, walking behind her.  
>"What are you talking about? I just fell asleep on his shoulder…" Jasmine said<br>"Yeah… I know that… But, did it create any sparks between you two?" Jennifer asked  
>"Pfft… No…" Jasmine replied, averting Jennifer's stare<p>

Jennifer grabbed Jasmine's traveling pouch and hugged it.

"Tell me or you're going to go around with bad breath!" Jennifer said  
>"Jennifer! Okay! Fine… Yes… I felt that spark we had back in high school." Jasmine said<br>"A little bit or a lot? Tell the truth or your toothbrush gets it!" Jennifer said

Jasmine sighed, "A lot… As cliché as it may sound, I felt my heart swell with love like it did back when we were 16 years old…"

Jennifer smiled and handed Jasmine back her traveling pack.

"See… Doesn't it feel a lot better once you confess how you're feeling about him?" Jennifer asked  
>"Yeah… But, I doubt he has that same feeling I do. So, let's just leave it at that, okay?" Jasmine said<p>

Not waiting for Jennifer to respond, Jasmine walked out towards the toilet.


	6. And Then They Kissed

They soon reached the Mexican venue and came out to stretch. As the boys went out for their sound check, Jasmine and Jennifer went to sit at the open area where the screaming fans will be. They sat there and began chatting while pretending to be fans. The boys couldn't help but laugh a little when Jennifer and Jasmine pretended to be over zealous fans that kept screaming, 'Marry me!' Soon, the crowd started filing in and the two girls headed backstage where the boys were.

"Okay guys… This is our only stop in Mexico for now so let's make this a lasting impression." The manager said

The boys nodded and did a little cheer before doing some last minute touch-ups. As Logan was about to go up, Jasmine realized that one of his shirt collar was on the inside of his shirt. Jasmine lightly pulled his hand to stop him.

"Seriously Logan… Don't you look at the mirror before you go up on stage?" Jasmine said, pulling his shirt collar out and making it presentable.

Logan looked at Jasmine and said, "Thanks… I guess I need you around more often."

Jasmine chuckled, "Smooth, Logan… Good luck out there."

Logan smiled and nodded before running after Kendall who was going up on stage. Jennifer made her way over to Jasmine and nudged her before giving her an 'I saw that' smile. Jasmine merely shook her head and rolled her eyes as she made her way to a corner of the stage where she could see the boys perform. The concert ended after an hour and a half and the boys were dead tired. During their concert, Jasmine and Jennifer had helped the boys gather their things for the London trip and as soon as they were done, everyone got onto the tour bus and was sent to the Mexico International Airport.

"Okay, here are your tickets… Please don't lose them. We have an hour till the flight so, try not to get lost before that." The manager said, handing them their tickets.  
>"Don't worry. We won't." Kendall said<p>

The boys' manager nodded and walked off to do his own thing.

"So, what should we do now?" James asked  
>"I was thinking of checking out the duty free store." Jennifer replied<br>"Oh! Same here!" Carlos said  
>"Then it's settled then. We'll go check out the duty free store." Kendall said<br>"Uh… I'll pass. Duty free isn't my kind of thing…" Jasmine said  
>"Same here…" Logan said<br>"Fine… Then we'll meet you two at the boarding gate later. See ya!" Jennifer said

Jasmine and Logan both nodded at their friends as the group headed off to the duty free store. The two of them sat at the waiting area for a while until something caught Logan's eye.

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" Logan asked

Jasmine looked at Logan a little confused before he gestured toward the luggage trolley by the side.

She laughed and said, "You still remember our junior year field trip where we went for rides on the trolley?"

"How could I forget? It's one of my favorite memories of you." Logan said

Jasmine blushed and stood up to walk over to the trolley with Logan following her.

"Hop on." Logan said

Jasmine giggled and got on the trolley, sitting cross legged where the luggages were supposed to stand.

"Hold on tight!" Logan said, as he started to push the trolley.

The two of them laughed as Logan started to pick up speed. They were having so much fun until an airport security guard spotted them.

"Aye! No playing with trolley!" The guard shouted  
>"Oh crap!" Logan said as he parked the trolley near the bay and helped Jasmine out.<p>

The two of them laughed as they ran towards their boarding gate, abandoning their fun mission and losing the guard on their tail. He held her hand tight as the two of them neared the gate. The two of them stopped at a corner for a bit of a breather as they laughed a bit. The two of them looked at each other and Logan closed the gap between them as he leaned into kiss Jasmine. After a few intensifying seconds, Logan and Jasmine broke apart.

Jasmine was about to ask what the kiss meant when they heard their names being called.

"Logan! Jasmine! There you two are!" Carlos said

Logan and Jasmine smiled and waved just as their friends walked over to them.

"It's time to board the plane." Kendall said  
>"Uh, yeah." Jasmine said<br>"Are you okay?" Jennifer whispered to Jasmine

Jasmine looked at Jennifer and nodded. The 6 of them headed towards the attendant at the gate and passed her their passports and tickets. She scanned them and returned it to them before wishing them a safe flight. Since Logan and Jasmine were not sitting together, they couldn't clear the air about the kiss that happened earlier. So, they had no choice but to bottle their curiosity up until they arrive in London.


	7. Jealously Works All The Time

After a 10 hour flight, they all landed in London. Everyone walked out to the baggage claim where they were to collect their stuff. As soon as their belongings were picked up, they walked out to a screaming crowd of fans. The boys were nice enough to sign a few autographs before being ushered out towards the bus they were to take. Just as they came out of the entrance, they heard someone call Jasmine's name.

"Jasmine!"

She turned and saw her neighbor and close friend, Gregg, waving at her.

"Gregg!" Jasmine exclaimed

Jasmine ran towards Gregg and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! Gregg! What are you doing here?" Jasmine said  
>"Your mum said you were arriving today and she wanted me to pick you up." Gregg said<p>

Jasmine laughed and said, "Call my mum and tell her I'm fine."

Gregg laughed and nodded just as the others came over.

"Jennifer!" Gregg said  
>"Gregg." Jennifer said<br>"Who are you?" Logan suddenly blurted out

Gregg looked at Jasmine before she cleared her throat and said, "Uh, guys, this is my neighbor and close friend, Gregg Sulkin. Gregg, this is Big Time Rush; Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan."

"Just to be clear here… I'm Jasmine's closest friend. Gregg is just the best friend neighbor." Jennifer said

Jasmine laughed and shook her head as Jennifer gave a righteous look.

"Nice to meet you, Gregg. It's nice of you to come pick Jasmine up." James said  
>"Yeah. It wasn't really my idea. It's her mum's idea." Gregg said<br>"Her mum, huh? You could have told her mum she's here with Jennifer. Then, you won't have to be here." Logan said, a little rudely.  
>"Yeah, I told her that… But, she wanted Jasmine to see a familiar face since she hasn't been back in London for quite a while." Gregg said<p>

Just as Logan was about to say something, James cut in.

"Okay, how about we go get settled at the hotel? We have to get some rest before we start our interviews." James said  
>"Yeah… Let's go! I think our manager is waiting for us in the bus." Kendall said, catching onto what James is trying to do.<p>

Jasmine turned to Gregg and said, "Um, I need to go with them to the hotel first… I'll call you later and maybe we can have dinner together."

Gregg nodded, "That sounds like a brilliant plan."

Jasmine smiled and gave Gregg a hug before she waved good-bye to him as she walked towards the bus. She got onto the bus and sat down next to Logan, who was sulking.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yeah." Logan replied, still sulking.<br>"Uh, I'm pretty sure you're not… Cause you're still sulking." Jasmine said

Logan looked at Jasmine, "That Gregg dude is your boyfriend, isn't he? He's good-looking and has a British accent. All girls love that about a guy."

Although she wanted to be a little clearer about her feelings, Jasmine knew she couldn't deny the fact that she still loved Logan and every time she spent time with him, she just loved him more and more.

"Yes, I do admit that he's good-looking and has a kick ass British accent but I kinda gave my heart to another guy." Jasmine said  
>"Really? Who is he? Another British guy?" Logan said, sounding disappointed.<br>"Well… He's not British. He's American and we went to high school together. He's an awesome guy who remembers little things we did together. And, I had my first kiss stolen from me about 10 hours ago in a Mexican International Airport, by him." Jasmine said

Logan thought for a while before a smile slowly formed.

"Is that guy me?" Logan asked  
>"Uh, duh? I kinda gave you the details, didn't I?" Jasmine replied<p>

Logan smiled widely and reached over to hold Jasmine's hand.

"So, does this mean I'm your boyfriend? Now?" Logan said  
>"Well… If you're going to break into BTR's 'Boyfriend', I'm going to say 'no'." Jasmine said<p>

Logan grinned and said, "If you put it this way, I'm just going to kiss you to make it official."

Jasmine smiled just as Logan leaned in to kiss her lips.

"SMILE!"

The two of them broke apart just as a picture was taken of the two of them kissing.

"Jennifer!" Jasmine exclaimed  
>"What? I thought that it's something memorable and I was going to print it out and give them to the both of you so that you can remember this day." Jennifer said<br>"Thanks but I've already got it etched in my memory." Logan said  
>"Ugh! Mushy! Dude! You're turning into a girl!" Carlos said<p>

Logan laughed and shook his head as he looked at Jasmine, the girl he had always wanted since he first met her in high school.


	8. Official First Date!

After a half an hour drive from the airport, the gang arrived at the hotel. They checked into their rooms; the girls were in one suite while the boys were in another.

"I am so happy that the two of you are finally together!" Jennifer said, opening her suitcase.

Jasmine smiled, "I am too. I can't believe he remembered all the small things we did together."

Jennifer stopped taking out her stuff and turned to smile at Jasmine.

She reached over and hugged Jasmine, "I told you Logan still loved you! Take that, British boy!"

Jasmine laughed as Jennifer looked out the window, pretending that Gregg could hear them from wherever he was.

Jennifer looked back at Jasmine and said, "You have me now. So, don't worry. If Logan ever breaks your heart, I will make sure Logan Henderson disappears forever."

Jasmine laughed and said, "Thank you, Jenn."

Jennifer smiled, "No problem."

Just then, there was a knock on their hotel suite door. Jasmine went over to open it while Jennifer went to unpack her suitcase. As soon as she opened the door, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in as he kissed her deeply before letting her go.

"Okay, wow." Jasmine said  
>"Dude! Keep it PG-13 in here!" Jennifer said<p>

Logan let go of Jasmine's waist and said, "Sorry. I've always wanted to do that to her."

"Okay! I don't wanna know anything else! I don't want the boy version of the intimate details." Jennifer said

Logan and Jasmine laughed as Jennifer covered her ears and went into the toilet with her bag of toiletries under her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked  
>"To bring my girlfriend out on our first date." Logan replied<br>"First date?" Jasmine said  
>"I would like to think of it as our first official date because we've been on many dates already if we included the theatre group and class." Logan said<p>

Jasmine laughed and said, "Give me a second."

She grabbed her Baggu duck bag before popping into the toilet to let Jennifer know she's going out. After, Logan held her hand as the two of them made their way out of the hotel for their first date.

"So where are we going?" Jasmine asked  
>"Well… I'm not really sure. I've never been to London before… But I did find some stuff on the internet." Logan replied<br>"Okay, then you can decide." Jasmine said  
>"I've just the place in mind." Logan said, grinning.<p>

Jasmine smiled as Logan squeezed her hand a little before intertwining their fingers as they both made their way to the location Logan had in mind. After taking a bus, the two of them alighted at Hampstead Heath, which was a beautiful park located not far from Trafalgar Square.

"This place is amazing!" Jasmine said  
>"You've never been here before?" Logan asked<br>"Nope. If I had been here, I would look unimpressed." Jasmine replied  
>"So, I did well!" Logan said, proud of himself.<p>

Jasmine smiled and said, "Yes, you did."

"So, do I deserve a kiss?" Logan asked, with a mischievous smile.

Jasmine laughed and just as she was about to kiss Logan's lips, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him as he leaned in to kiss her. The couple decided to take a walk as they ventured deeper into Hampstead Heath.

"So… Who's this Gregg person?" Logan asked

Jasmine chuckled, "I knew you'd ask about him."

Logan tried to hide his obvious curiosity but it was really bugging him. He wanted to know how they met and if sparks ever exchanged between the two of them.

"Well… I met Gregg during my vacation here in London. After I got accepted to Stanford, my parents wanted a change of environment so they decided to move from Seattle to London. I first met him when he offered to help move my parents' stuff into their home. We talked a little and eventually became friends." Jasmine said

Since Jasmine was so honest with him, Logan decided not to pry anymore and just nodded. The two continued walking and talking, laughing at some points and becoming kissy at some points, until Logan and Jasmine's iPhone both buzzed. They each got a text message that told them to go back to the boys' suite for a briefing. So, they headed back to the hotel suite.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys… What's the emergency? We were kinda in the middle of a date!" Logan said<br>"We're having a pre-concert party for the tour in London." James said  
>"A party?" Jasmine said<br>"Really? That's the emergency?" Logan said

James stopped what he was doing and said, "Yes. A party is always an emergency."


	9. Happiness Don't Always Last

That afternoon, the gang went out to take in the sights of London before the party that night. They were in Piccadilly when Jennifer had spotted a dress she liked and practically removed Logan's grip on Jasmine's hand as she dragged her into the shop.

"Sorry!" Jasmine said, following after Jennifer.

Logan smiled, "It's okay. We'll wait for you out here."

After helping Jennifer select the dress that she liked, Jennifer picked a green toga dress for Jasmine, who went to try it on.

"Come out!" Jennifer said  
>"No… I look really weird in this dress. My arms are too big!" Jasmine said<br>"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! Listen missy, if you do not come out of the dressing room right now, I'm going to go in there and drag you out." Jennifer warned

Jennifer was using that tone of voice with her, which meant she wasn't kidding around. So, Jasmine quickly unlocked the door of her dressing room and stood awkwardly inside as Jennifer looked.

"Horrible, right?" Jasmine said

Jennifer looked at Jasmine and smiled, "Sometimes, I really think you have a very low self-esteem. Jas, you look great."

"Really?" Jasmine said, turning around to look at the mirror.  
>"Yes, really." Jennifer said<p>

She turned around and looked at the salesgirl, "We'll take these two!"

As soon as they paid for their dresses, Jennifer pushed open the door and the two girls stepped out; just in time to see a long black-haired girl run in front of them and collided into Logan as she kissed his lips. Everyone were caught unaware but Jasmine was the first to react along with Logan, who pried the girl away from him and looked at Jasmine.

"I can explain." Logan said

Jasmine merely shook her head and said, "Knew this would happen. Congratulations, Logan. You got your payback."

Not saying another word, Jasmine handed the bag holding her dress to Jennifer before she walked in the opposite direction despite everyone calling her name to get her to stop. Jennifer tried running after her but lost her when Jasmine walked into a huge crowd. She walked back angrily and stared at Logan and the girl.

"Who's the stupid chick?" Jennifer said  
>"Excuse me! Who are you?" The black-haired girl said<br>"I asked the question first, skank." Jennifer said  
>"Okay, whoa, whoa. Jennifer, relax." Kendall said<p>

Jennifer looked at Kendall, "Relax? You're telling me to relax? I made Jasmine a fool! I can't believe I talked her into believing that Logan really loves her! I can't believe I made her do this. She's my best friend and this is not how I treat my best friend!"

Carlos frowned and looked at Logan before looking at the girl, "Chelsea… What are you doing here? Didn't the two of you break up?"

"No, we didn't! Logan just said we needed to cool off since he needs some time to forget about a girl. I figured a month is enough time so I came to find him." Chelsea said  
>"First of all, dumb twit, cooling off means a break-up. And you like throwing yourself to men, don't you?" Jennifer snapped<p>

Chelsea hugged Logan's arm and said, "Logie… I don't like the way this crazy girl is talking to me…"

Jennifer immediately gave her bags to James and said, "Oh, bitch, you wanna go there?"

Before Jennifer could lunge at Chelsea, James and Kendall held her back despite Jennifer thrashing around. Logan pried Chelsea's arms away from his right arm and stood one step away from her.

"Logie, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked  
>"Chelsea… When I tell you we need a cool off period means I'm breaking up with you. I thought I could forget about the girl I love but I couldn't. You don't decide how long it takes for me to think about my relationship. I make the call, not you." Logan replied<br>"What are you talking about, Logie? Are you breaking up with me?" Chelsea said  
>"No. Technically, I've already broken up with you a month ago. I never liked being with you anyway. You only used me to get popular and get close to my guy friends. Jennifer's right on the men part." Logan said, giving Jennifer a grin.<p>

Jennifer returned with a small smile as Logan continued on.

"I never loved you, not even liked you so please, leave and don't ever come back into my life." Logan said  
>"You'll regret this!" Chelsea said, crying.<br>"I don't think he will. You're a small fry in the entertainment business and will always remain a small fry so beat it, skank!" Jennifer said

Frightened and intimidated by Jennifer, Chelsea quickly ran off, her mascara staining her face more and more as her tears fled her eyes.

Logan turned to Jennifer and said, "I'm sorry Jennifer. I need to find Jasmine to explain this to her."

"Well… I don't know how you're going to change her mind. She is really hurt. If you called her now, she's not going to answer." Jennifer said  
>"Even if she doesn't want me, I'm fine with that. I just need to explain to her that it isn't what she thinks it is." Logan said<br>"I really want to help you but London is really big and Jasmine's been here a couple of times for long periods so she knows this place really well. I've only been here once and she's brought me to so many of her favorite hangouts that I don't know which one she'll be in." Jennifer said  
>"How about Gregg? He should know which one Jasmine loves going to." Carlos said<br>"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Jennifer said

She pulled out her iPhone from her jeans pocket and dialed Gregg's number.

"Hello?"  
>"Yo, Sulkin! This is Jennifer. We need your help."<br>"Oh, hello Jennifer! How may I be of service?"  
>"Can you meet us at the brew spot down in Piccadilly?"<br>"I'll be there in a jiffy."

Jennifer ended the call and said, "He's on his way."


	10. A Plan To Find Her

The group headed to The Brew Spot and waited for Gregg. As they waited for him to arrive, they each tried calling Jasmine but no one got lucky. 20 minutes later, Gregg arrived, looking as if he ran all the way there.

"So, how can I help?" Gregg asked, catching a breath.  
>"Jasmine's missing. We need to find her." James said<br>"Missing? Nonsense! Jasmine knows her way around London. She'll be back soon." Gregg said  
>"I don't think she wants to come back after what happened…" Kendall said<p>

Gregg looked at their faces and his smile disappeared as he sat down on one of the chairs.

He looked at Logan, "What did you do?"

"Whoa, how did you know it's Logan who did something?" Carlos asked  
>"Because the first time I met Jasmine, she was crying over a picture of you and throughout her time in London, I've never seen her upset before, unless it has to do with you. So, needless to say... If she pulls a stunt like that, it definitely has something to do with you." Gregg replied<br>"I'm such an idiot!" Logan said  
>"Yes. And you really don't deserve Jasmine." Gregg said<p>

Logan put his head in his hands, frustrated that the good thing he had going on with Jasmine was starting to crumble in his hands.

"So, what exactly did you do, Henderson?" Gregg said, angrily.  
>"Actually, it wasn't what he did but more like what his dim-witted ex-girlfriend did." Jennifer said<br>"Whatever that happened wasn't consensual?" Gregg asked  
>"No. We can all vouch for Logan." Kendall said<p>

Gregg looked at Logan and said, "Fine then. I'll help you."

Logan lifted his head and looked at Gregg, saying, "You'll help me?"

"On one condition. You treat Jasmine right or I'll destroy your career." Gregg said

Logan looked at Jennifer, who nodded and said, "It's true. He has the power and money to."

Logan gulped and looked at Gregg, "You have my word."

Gregg nodded and took out his Blackberry to call Jasmine but, unfortunately, she didn't answer his call either.

"Alright. This means she's really upset." Gregg said  
>"How do you know?" James asked<br>"Because she's never done this before." Gregg replied  
>"Crap. So do you know where she would go in London if she's really upset?" Jennifer asked<p>

Gregg thought for a while before saying, "Yeah... I think I have just the place in mind."

And just as Gregg wanted to continue, Jennifer's iPhone rang.

"It's Jasmine." Jennifer said, hitting the 'answer' button.

"Jas! Where are you? How could you just run off like that and ignore all of your best friend's calls?"  
>"I'm sorry, Jenn… I had to get out of there. But, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."<br>"Are you coming back?"  
>"When it's time for us to return to the U.S.. For the period the boys are touring, I'm going to sit out."<br>"What? But we said we'd do this together."  
>"Sorry Jenn… I know I agreed but not this time."<br>"Jas… About what happened earlier... It's not what you think…"  
>"Jenn… You saw it too. He got his payback. I can't believe I'd think Logan Henderson would actually have feelings for me. I'm so stupid."<br>"No, Jas… You're not… Where are you? I'm going to come and do my best friend thing."  
>"Thanks Jenn… But, I'd like to be alone for awhile. I'll call you later, okay?"<br>"Alright then… Be safe."  
>"Will do."<p>

Jennifer ended the call and Logan asked, "What did she say? Is she okay?"

"She's okay… But, she wants to be alone for awhile. And, she wants nothing to do with you guys for now." Jennifer said  
>"Great, Chelsea screwed things up again!" Carlos said<br>"Or maybe not. I think I know where Jasmine is." Gregg said  
>"You do?" Everyone said<p>

Gregg nodded and said, "How long more till your party?"

"About 5 hours." Kendall said, looking at his watch.  
>"Alright. Give me 2 hours and I should be able to get her back." Gregg said<p>

As he stood up, Jennifer held onto his arm.

"If you're going to find her, I'm coming too. She's my best friend too." Jennifer said

Gregg nodded and looked at Logan, "As for you... I know you want to come along but now isn't the right time. Let us talk to her first."

Although it wasn't Logan's ideal option, he had no choice but to agree with Gregg. As he watched Gregg and Jennifer walk away from the cafe, Logan didn't have much to think about. He only prayed that they find her safe and sound.


	11. We Found You!

After the incident with Logan and his supposed girlfriend, Jasmine needed to clear her head so she headed to the spot near was the London Eye. She found her favorite spot, which was a bench tucked away at a little corner, with an awesome view of the London Eye. She sighed as she sat down and got comfortable as she looked at the view in front of her.

About 10 minutes later, Jennifer and Gregg arrived at the London Eye. They looked around until Gregg spotted her.

"I found her! She's at her favorite spot." Gregg said  
>"Where?" Jennifer asked, still searching for Jasmine.<br>"Over there." Gregg replied, pointing ahead at where Jasmine was seated.

Jennifer looked at where Gregg was pointing and true enough, Jasmine was sitting on the bench overlooking the view of the London Eye.

"Okay. Let's go over." Jennifer said

The two of them walked over to the bench and upon reaching the bench, sat down on either side of Jasmine.

"Found you." Jennifer said

Jasmine looked at the two of them and said, "How did you find me?"

"Gregg here figured it out." Jennifer said  
>"It's not hard actually. You did mention that the view here cheers you up." Gregg said<br>"What are you two doing here?" Jasmine asked  
>"I'm here to get my best friend back and explain what happened earlier on Logan's behalf." Jennifer replied<br>"As much as it pains me to." Gregg said

Jasmine sighed, "There's nothing to explain. He got his revenge. It's done. He wins."

Jennifer looked at Jasmine and smacked her left arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Jasmine said  
>"For not wanting to listen to your best friend." Jennifer said<br>"Best friends." Gregg corrected

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Fine. Best friends. Jas... What you saw earlier was a one-sided thing. Logan and that girl already broke up a month ago."

"Apparently, she was too dumb to understand that 'cooling off' meant that their relationship was over." Gregg said  
>"After you left, Logan looked as if he was ever ready to jump into traffic and get hit by the London bus. Is that how a reaction you'd get from a guy who wants to play you?" Jennifer asked<br>"Jasmine... I know it's going to sound a little weird coming from me but Logan seems like a really nice guy and I won't doubt his love for you. He's really in love with you." Gregg said  
>"And I'm really in love with him too." Jasmine said, softly.<p>

"Then give Logan another chance." Jennifer said, "At tonight's party."

"I don't know..." Jasmine said, "I need some time to think about this."

"Well, there's still about 4 hours till the party. You can use the time to think about it." Jennifer said

She handed the bag with Jasmine's dress to her and said, "But don't do something you'll regret."

Not saying another word, Jennifer got up and signaled for Gregg to follow her. The two of them left the bench, leaving Jasmine alone at the bench.


	12. Pep Talk With Mom

Jasmine decided to head home to visit her parents since she may not have the time to if she decided to join the tour again. And, she really needed to talk to her mother about the Logan situation, since she was there to aid her through it during the first time it happened.

She pressed the doorbell and within seconds, the door opened.

"Hey, mom." Jasmine said  
>"Come here, sweetie." Her mother said<p>

Jasmine smiled and went into her mother's open arms. After, they broke the hug and her mother led her into the house; closing the door behind her.

"Let me guess… Gregg called you?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yes. That's why your father left to play chess with his father. He didn't want to 'accidentally' overhear our talk. Sometimes I think he's just pretending and wants in on it." Her mother replied<p>

Jasmine laughed and sat down on the chair by the kitchen island. Her mother put a plate of cupcakes on the island along with two cups of tea.

"So, what's bothering you?" Her mother asked  
>"You want me to start from the beginning or what's going on now?" Jasmine asked<p>

"Gregg and Jenn both told me what happened… Sweetie… I know it's tough for you to trust boys. I sometimes blame your dad and I for sheltering you too much." Her mother said  
>"You did that to sis too. But, she's okay." Jasmine said<br>"That's because she's more daring when it comes to boys and she's normally the one who breaks the hearts. But that's beside the point, sweetie." Her mother said

She sat down opposite Jasmine and held her hand in hers, "Sweetie… Sometimes, you've got to let your guard down in order for people to show you who they really are. Just because you think they are suppose to be a certain kind of person you made them out to be, doesn't mean they'll really be that way. Logan's a sweet and caring boy and I would know that because I've seen him that way."

Jasmine looked at her mother, "What do you mean?"

"I had been longing to tell you this but whenever you called back from Stanford, you didn't want me to mention anything related to your high school." Her mother said

Her mother sipped her tea before saying, "That night after the high school prom, Logan came by to find you. I was half expecting to see a really pissed off Logan but what I saw was a boy who didn't care if the world saw his emotions on display. When I told him you left for Stanford, you should have seen the look on his face. He didn't look like the player you make him out to be. He looked as if I just told him you were getting married to some guy who's living half-way across the world. Your father was there with me and it was the only time he said he wished Logan was your boyfriend."

Jasmine tugged on the loose thread of the kitchen cloth before her mother lightly touched her cheek to get Jasmine's attention.

"Sweetie… I'm not telling you what you should and should not do. I just want you to know that Logan's a good boy and good things like him only come once in a lifetime. Ultimately the choice is yours. But, I know you know that you love Logan and always have. And, it's safe to say he does too. So, make the right decision." Her mother said

She leaned down and kissed the side of Jasmine's head before offering her a cupcake, which she accepted and took a bite of as she thought over what she should do.


	13. And She Showed Up

As the start of the party drew close, the boys and Jennifer were getting worried Jasmine wasn't going to show.

"Do you think she's going to show?" Logan asked  
>"I don't know… It's hard to say." Jennifer replied<p>

Logan loosened his bow-tie and slumped into the chair he was sitting on.

"I screwed up big time, guys." Logan said  
>"Logan, stop beating yourself up about it. If Jasmine loves you like you love her, she will show up." Kendall said<br>"Exactly. And if my calculations are correct, I strongly believe Jasmine will show up." Carlos said

Just then, Gregg came up to them dressed in a suit.

"Looking nice, Sulkin." Jennifer said

Gregg smiled, "Thank you."

"So? Any news from Jasmine?" James asked  
>"Well… I want to say yes but no… Her parents both didn't want to talk to me." Gregg replied<br>"Did you at least try to talk to them?" Jennifer asked  
>"I did. But they either closed the door in my face or hung up on me." Gregg said<br>"Great. Maybe my calculations were wrong…" Carlos said  
>"Not helping, Carlos!" James hissed<p>

Logan stood up and looked at his friends, "Thanks guys for helping me but it's a lost cause. I'm just going to go back to my room."

"Wait, Logan. You can't! The media's here. We can't be Big Time Rush with one less member." Kendall said  
>"What's the point? I don't want to continue being in Big Time Rush if that means I won't have Jasmine." Logan said<p>

He looked at his friends shocked and disappointed faces before closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry guys but Jasmine means the world to me and I'd rather lose everything than lose her."

"Well... I think someone's gotta stay now." Kendall said  
>"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear a word I said?" Logan said, looking at Kendall.<br>"Yes, we did. And so did Jasmine." Gregg said

James and Gregg stood aside to reveal Jasmine dressed in the green gown she bought earlier that day.

"Jasmine?" Logan said, softly.  
>"Hey…" Jasmine said<p>

Kendall looked at the others before saying, "Maybe we should give them some space."

The others agreed and moved together as a group towards the buffet table at the other side of the room.

Logan moved in closer to Jasmine to close up the gap and said, "I thought you were not coming."

"Like what I did to you in high school? Which by the way was a dumb move from me." Jasmine said  
>"Jasmine… What happened this afternoon…" Logan said<p>

Jasmine shook her head as she placed her hand on top of his lips, "I know what happened. I'm sorry for not believing you and thinking the worst of you. I think I have a psychological problem and I might need to see a psychologist."

Logan kissed her hand before removing it from the top of his lips, "Well you can book an appointment with me anytime."

Jasmine laughed as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"You look insanely gorgeous." Logan said  
>"Better than what you expected to see at prom?" Jasmine asked<br>"Way better than that. You exceeded my expectations." Logan replied

Jasmine smiled as he leaned into kiss her, reaffirming her faith in their relationship.


	14. A Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been posting regularly! I was super busy with school, exams and the upcoming trip I have to the USA! :) But, now that school and exams are finally over with, I have a week free till my trip! So, I'll be updating the stories regularly and posting new stories too! Anywho, on with the next chapter! :)**

After the party that night, Logan brought Jasmine out for a late night stroll.

"You guys were great! The media loved all of you! Did you see them snapping pictures happily and writing profusely on their note pads?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yeah. I saw that." Logan replied<br>"One of them wrote that you had a bad boy look." Jasmine said

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah… And I agree with them. Cause that was the first impression you gave me."

Logan stopped walking and turned to look at Jasmine, "Huh. What other impressions did I give you?"

"Let's see… I thought you were super confident and way out of my league." Jasmine said  
>"When you first met me?" Logan said<br>"Yeah. You always had a group of friends surrounding you. You looked pretty intimidating too." Jasmine said

Logan laughed softly, "Really? You were pretty intimidating too."

Jasmine looked at Logan, "Really? I was?"

"Yeah. But that would be because I already started to have a crush on you and it was hard to talk to you without actually blurting that out." Logan said  
>"But maybe if you did blurt it out, we could have skipped this part." Jasmine said<br>"All the waiting?" Logan asked  
>"And the no-show at prom plus the disappointment you got when you came to my house." Jasmine said<p>

Logan looked at Jasmine, "You knew about that?"

"Only when my mother told me a few hours ago… I guess those high school movies really got to me. I'm sorry, Logan… For being such an ass." Jasmine said

Logan smiled, "That's okay. You're a lovable 'ass' so you're forgiven."

Jasmine laughed as Logan leaned into kiss her before putting his dress jacket around her as it was getting colder. As he looked up ahead, he spotted a toy machine outside a Japanese novelty store, that lets a person put in a quarter in exchange for a toy.

"Wait here." Logan said

Jasmine nodded as she stopped walking and stood still as Logan ran up to the machine. He dug his hands into his pockets as he tried to find a penny. He finally found one and put it into the slot on the machine. He turned the knob on the machine and out came a ball with something inside. He smiled to himself when he matched the toy in his hand to the one he wanted to get. He ran back over to Jasmine, who was looking at him curiously.

"What's that?" Jasmine asked, looking at the ball in his hand.

Logan merely smiled as he opened the ball and took out the toy within it. Upon a closer look, Jasmine saw that it was a plastic ring.

He looked at her, "I know this is moving kind of fast and this isn't much but I don't want to wait any longer. We've lost each other twice and I don't want it to happen again. When I saw you again at the café, I realized how much I loved you. I figured that if I became famous, maybe you'd see me and come find me. But, fate brought me to you instead. So… What I'm trying to say is… Will you take a leap of faith and marry me?"

Jasmine thought for a while and knew that her answer was pretty clear cut.

"Yes, I will." Jasmine said

Logan smiled as he pushed the ring onto Jasmine's finger before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"The ring will change, right?" Jasmine asked, looking at the plastic ring.

Logan shrugged, "Sorry. It's a one-time deal. You're gonna have to stick with that ring for the rest of our married lives."

"What? Then I'm backing out!" Jasmine said  
>"Sorry. No backing out!" Logan said<p>

He smiled mischievously before running a few steps away from Jasmine.

"Logan!" Jasmine called out.

He laughed as he ran a few steps ahead of her, each time she got near him. They eventually stopped when they reached the hotel with Logan purposely stopping for her so that she can catch him.

"We'll get a new ring for you when we get back to the US." Logan said

Jasmine smiled, "You know what? I'm actually pretty okay with this ring."

"I know. But I don't want my wife-to-be to have a cheap-looking ring." Logan said, "Besides, Jennifer will breathe fire down my neck."

Jasmine laughed as she nodded, "Yeah. That will be kinda horrible to experience."

"So that's settled then. Come on, let's go back to our rooms." Logan said

Jasmine nodded as the two of them got into the elevator, headed for the rooms. He bid her good-night in front of her room door with a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Logan said  
>"Good night." Jasmine said<p>

Logan smiled and kissed her one more time before she opened her door to her room. She watched him walk to his door before the two of them mouthed 'night' to each other as they closed the doors to their rooms.


	15. I Love Teasing You

The next morning, Jasmine shot up in bed when she heard Jennifer scream. She turned her head to the side and got tackled by Jennifer as she hugged Jasmine excitedly.

Jennifer broke the hug and screamed again as Jasmine closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is all this screaming so early in the morning?" Jasmine said

Jennifer calmed herself down before grabbing Jasmine's hand, which had the plastic ring Logan proposed to her with last night.

"Explain!" Jennifer said, excitedly.

She sat down next to Jasmine and said, "Is it what I think it is? Logan proposed to you?"

"Before I answer that question, are you going to scream in my face after you hear the answer?" Jasmine asked  
>"I promise you I won't." Jennifer replied<p>

Jasmine smiled and said, "Yeah… He proposed last night."

She was a little afraid Jennifer might not be able to control herself and scream at her but it didn't happen. Instead, Jennifer just hugged Jasmine really tight.

"I am so happy for you!" Jennifer said  
>"Thanks Jenn." Jasmine said<p>

Jasmine broke the hug and looked at Jennifer, "Wait… How did you know about the ring? Last night when I came in, you were already sleeping like a log."

"Yeah… But as I was about to wake you up, I saw the ring sitting on your finger. So, I screamed in excitement." Jennifer said

Jasmine laughed as she lifted the comforter off her and got off the bed.

"We have to plan your wedding soon. I vote we ditch watching the boys rehearse later and go straight to some wedding planner to get some ideas." Jennifer said  
>"As much as I want to do that, we are still on our internship so we can't just ditch the boys." Jasmine said, walking into the bathroom.<br>"Fine. We'll have to find some other plan then." Jennifer said

Jasmine smiled to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her before stepping into the shower. After she was done, she wrapped the towel around her body before opening the door. As she looked up upon walking out of the bathroom, she saw Logan sitting on her bed looking at her with a rather amused expression. Jasmine froze for a few seconds before high-tailing it back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door in full panic mode as she tried to think of a plan. Meanwhile, Logan chuckled to himself before he got up with Jasmine's clothes in his hand and walked over to the bathroom door.

He knocked on the door and said, "Don't you need your clothes?"

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked  
>"Can't your fiancé come get you down for breakfast?" Logan said<br>"That's not what I meant! I mean… What are you doing here in my room alone? Where's Jennifer?" Jasmine asked  
>"She told me to wait for you while she went down first." Logan replied<br>"I am so going to kill her." Jasmine muttered

Logan laughed and said, "Jas… You do know that we're engaged now so I'm more or less entitled to see you with just your towel on."

"Wha-Who said so?" Jasmine said, standing upright away from the door as she was now ready to argue.

Logan figured that if he kept quiet, she might just come out so he didn't respond.

"Logan? Are you still there?" Jasmine asked

He kept quiet and merely leaned against the wall by the bathroom door, hugging Jasmine's clothes. A minute passed and there was no reply from Logan, so she opened the door slowly and peeked out front.

She let out a sigh of relief and walked out. Walking to her bed, she didn't see her clothes anywhere. Logan took this as his cue and walked up behind her.

"Looking for this?" Logan asked

Jasmine turned around and Logan smirked. Her hands immediately went to cover her chest which made Logan laugh a little.

"Seriously, Logan? Pretending you left? Not cool!" Jasmine exclaimed  
>"It's the only way to get you to come out." Logan said<p>

He walked closer to her, making her move backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She closed her eyes and her upper body back just as Logan leaned in. He kissed her on the lips before placing her clothes back on the bed.

"I'll wait for you outside." Logan said

Jasmine opened her eyes just as Logan chuckled and walked out of her hotel room. She stood upright and picked up her clothes as she walked into the bathroom to change. Once she was done, she opened the door to her room and saw Logan leaning against the wall outside.

"Hey, you." Logan said, "Good to see you dressed now."

Jasmine blushed and Logan smiled, "You look so cute when you blush."

She closed the door to her room and turned to Logan, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?" Logan asked, looking as innocent as he could.

Jasmine crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You better give me an explanation, Henderson. Or, I swear I'm going to be the worse wife you wished you never had when we get married."

Logan laughed as he reached over to take one of her hand, "Okay, okay. I did it because I love teasing you. You look really cute when you're embarrassed or scared. It makes me love you more."

Jasmine blushed and Logan lightly tugged her hand, "So? Are you still going to be the worse wife I'll wish I never had?"

"Maybe." Jasmine said, "Race ya to the lift!"

Before Logan could react, Jasmine slipped her hand out of Logan's grasp and ran towards the lift. He smiled watching her run before catching up with her. It was very clear to Logan that no matter what, this was the girl he was definitely willing to spend the rest of his life with and he's glad to call her his.


	16. A Pleasant Surprise!

After breakfast, everyone headed over to Hyde Park in a bus for the day's rehearsal before the concert at night. Everyone now knew that Logan and Jasmine were engaged, thanks to the announcement made by Jennifer at breakfast.

"I'll see you here later." Logan said to Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and picked a stray thread on Logan's shirt before throwing it onto the floor.

"I'll be backstage." Jasmine said

Logan smiled and kissed her on the lips before walking out from the right wing of the stage. Once all 4 boys were on stage, Jasmine realized that Jennifer wasn't anywhere to be seen. She remembered seeing her when they arrived at Hyde Park but as soon as the boys went to get ready for their rehearsal, she went missing.

Seeing that she wasn't really needed backstage, she walked out through the back and away from the makeshift stage to look for Jennifer. Jasmine ventured a little farther up North away from the stage and saw a familiar red head sitting on the bench under the tree. She wanted to walk up to her when she noticed that the red head wasn't alone. There was a brunette boy sitting next to her and laughing with her. Jasmine moved a few steps and squinted before smiling; because she was certain it's Jennifer and she knew who the mystery boy was.

She walked up towards the bench and said a loud, "AH-HA! I CAUGHT YOU!"

Jennifer and the mystery boy turned in sudden surprise, confirming Jasmine's suspicions.

"Ssssh!" Jennifer said

Jasmine shook her head and said, "There's no secret to hide here! Jenn! I'm so happy you and Gregg are dating!"

Gregg looked at Jennifer and said, "Jas is right. There's nothing to hide. We shouldn't be hiding our relationship."

"When did the two of you start going out?" Jasmine asked  
>"We didn't exactly start going out yet… This is our first date." Jennifer replied<br>"Yeah… You see… We kissed yesterday night, after the party. And, things just sort of went from there." Gregg said  
>"Hmm… I thought you hated him and was going to stay for James…" Jasmine said to Jennifer<p>

Jennifer blushed a little and said, "Well… I was going to stay for James but Gregg's a sweet guy. And, I didn't exactly hate him… I just merely disliked him."

"But I changed her mind with my handsome looks and sexy British voice." Gregg said

Jennifer giggled and Jasmine laughed, unable to stop herself since this sudden change in character from her best friend was rather amusing.

"Well, whatever it is… I'm so glad the two of you are together because that makes hanging out with the two of you a whole lot easier." Jasmine said  
>"That's true but we both know you'd rather hang out with your fiancé now." Gregg said<p>

"Jenn!" Jasmine said, "I wanted to tell him myself!"

Jennifer shrugged, "Sorry! I couldn't help it. We promised not to keep secrets from each other."

"Anyway, congratulations! Just remember that I'm always free to lend a helping hand in crushing your fiancé's future or reputation if he ever treats you horribly." Gregg said  
>"And I'll help in kicking his sorry little ass with my skills in taekwondo." Jennifer said<p>

Jasmine laughed and hugged both her best friends as she said, "What am I going to do without you two?"


	17. Oh My Man, I Love Him So

"I still don't think you should be eating away from the backstage…" Jasmine said  
>"Well, they don't really have a choice because I want to have a nice, quiet dinner with my fiancée." Logan said<p>

Jasmine merely smiled as they approached the café, located near the entrance of Hyde Park. Logan smiled as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She sat down on the chair Logan pulled out and waited for him to sit down opposite her.

"So… What would milady like to eat?" Logan asked  
>"Hmm… Why would my lord suggest?" Jasmine said<p>

Logan laughed as they both opened the menu that was placed in front of them. As they were choosing what to eat, water spluttered all over Jasmine's face and onto her clothes. She stood up in shock and so did Logan.

She looked up and standing by their table was none other than Chelsea.

"Chelsea! What the hell?" Logan exclaimed, hurrying over to Jasmine with the cloth napkin in his hand.

Chelsea smiled happily and placed Jasmine's empty cup back down onto the table forcefully.

"I told you it wasn't over, remember?" Chelsea said, smiling widely.

She looked at Jasmine, "As long as Logan is free and unmarried, I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. Just because you and him go way back, doesn't mean anything. I'm prettier than you and I am an actress. A suitable match for Logan." Chelsea said

Jasmine was about to snap back at Chelsea when Logan sort of stood protectively in front of her, stopping her from doing so.

"I suggest you leave right now before I make you wish you never met me at all." Logan said  
>"What are you talking about, Logan? You're saying that to her and not me, right?" Chelsea said<br>"No. I'm saying it to you. Let me make this clear to you right now. Jasmine and I are engaged. Even if I hadn't found Jasmine back, I would never want to settle down with you. I'd rather die alone. You may be pretty but you sure don't know how to take a hint." Logan said

Jasmine bit back a smile as Logan held onto her hand.

"If you follow me any further or come within a 5 mile radius, I'll call the cops on you and say you're my stalker." Logan said

Before Chelsea could say anything further, Logan lightly squeezed Jasmine's palm as they walked away from the café, back towards the makeshift stage. Chelsea watched them walk away before stomping her foot and whining in embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

They arrived back at the makeshift stage just as the boys were having their dinner.

Kendall stood up, "Hey! I thought the two of you were having a couples' dinner?"

"It didn't go so well…" Jasmine said  
>"Chelsea disrupted it." Logan said<br>"What? Where the hell is that bitch?" Jennifer said, immediately standing up from the chair.  
>"Jenn!" Gregg said<br>"Fine. Sorry. Where is she?" Jennifer said

Jasmine laughed, seeing how much of an effect Gregg has on Jennifer after they started dating.

"We left her at the café and thank you for offering to help, Jennifer but I got things under control." Logan said

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "He did. There was even a line in there that said he was ready to call the cops on her and accuse her for being a stalker."

Jennifer nodded, "I have to say… Henderson, I'm impressed."

Logan smiled, "Thank you."

"Well, if you want your privacy back, we're open to leaving this area." Carlos said  
>"Yup. Just say the word or give us a look and we'll be on our way." James said<p>

Logan looked at them and said, "How about now?"

Kendall and the guys smiled as they all left the area. Jennifer lightly touched Jasmine's arm before leaving with Gregg. Logan turned to Jasmine and grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Aren't we supposed to be eating dinner?" Jasmine said

"Yes… But… Now we have the whole area to ourselves." Logan said, "Besides, you haven't rewarded me yet."

"For what?" Jasmine asked  
>"For standing up for you." Logan replied<br>"Excuse me? I thought being my fiancé, you're supposed to stand up for me!" Jasmine said  
>"Yeah, well, I still am entitled to a reward of some kind from my fiancée." Logan said<p>

Jasmine smiled and said, "Okay… I've got one."

Logan smiled and puckered up as he expected a make-out session but Jasmine merely picked a bread roll from the side and put it to his lips. He ended up kissing the bread roll which made Jasmine laugh.

"It's a reward! You need to eat, right?" Jasmine said

Seeing Logan's slightly disappointed face, Jasmine smiled and removed the bread roll before kissing him on the lips.

"Come on, let's get you fed and ready for the concert." Jasmine said

Logan smiled as Jasmine loosened the grip around her waist before moving towards the catering table to pick out dinner.


	18. Gone In A Flash

"Thank you, London!"  
>"And good night!"<br>"We'll see you again!"  
>"We love you!"<p>

The boys waved good-bye as they each made their way to the sides of the stage where a smiling Jennifer and Jasmine wearing headsets were giving them thumbs up. Logan smiled as he passed the microphone to a stage hand before putting his arm around Jasmine to give her a kiss.

"Not too close!" Jasmine said

Logan stepped back, "Why?"

"You're all sweaty." Jasmine said, making a slightly disgusted face.

Logan merely grinned as he hugged her tighter, "Well, you're just going to have to live with it."

"Okay you two. Can you take it out of my backstage area?" Jennifer asked  
>"Yes, ma'am." Logan said<p>

Jasmine laughed as Logan took her by the hand and walked out to the back of the stage where a van was waiting to take everyone back to the hotel.

"Oh! Hey, I forgot my bag. I'm just going to run back to get it, okay?" Jasmine said  
>"I'll come with you." Logan said<p>

Jasmine smiled and kissed Logan, "That's okay. I can manage."

Logan nodded reluctantly and loosened his grip on her hand.

"Be right back!" She said

He watched as she ran back in to look for her bag. She was heading towards their stage room when Jennifer stopped her on her way out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jennifer asked  
>"Going to get my bag. I left it in the room." Jasmine replied<br>"Do you want me to wait for you?" Jennifer said  
>"Don't you have a date with Gregg? I don't want to be the one that ruins the date." Jasmine said<p>

Jennifer smiled a little, "Yeah… I don't want him to think I'm not really into him. Okay then. I'll see you later!"

Jasmine nodded as Jennifer squeezed her hand a little before running off. She smiled as she watched Jennifer leave before turning back to open the door to the room.

"Now… Where did I put you?" Jasmine said, looking around the room.

As she scanned the room, she found her bag sitting on the couch by the corner and walked over to pick it up. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room, ready to head back to meet Logan. Just as she turned the corner, someone put a bag over her and all she could do was scream and wrestle out of the person's grip. In all the commotion, her bag slipped off her shoulder and hit the floor. As if it was a cue, she felt something hit her head and lost consciousness just as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

* * *

><p>It had been 10 minutes since Jasmine went in to get her bag and Logan was wondering why she hadn't come out yet.<p>

"Guys, it's 10 minutes already. Where is she?" Logan said  
>"Afraid she ran from you again? Come on, Logan. She's undoubtedly in love with you. That should be your last worry." James said, playing with his iPhone.<br>"Don't worry, Logan, I'm sure she'll be out soon." Carlos said  
>"Yeah. Jennifer said that 10 minutes ago before she left on her date with Gregg." Logan said, frowning a little from worry.<p>

Kendall pat Logan's shoulder, "Come on, I'll go with you to look for her."

"I'll come too." Carlos said  
>"Seriously guys? The backstage area is pretty small. I don't think anything will happen to her." James said<br>"Yeah, but maybe she tripped over a loose cable or something which made her fall and hit her head? You never know, James. Freak accidents happen!" Carlos said  
>"True but we would have heard that, right?" James said<p>

Logan looked at James, "Are you coming or not? We can leave you here to get mobbed by the fans that are waiting for an opportunity to get you alone."

Frightened by that thought, James said, "Fine. Fine. I'm coming."

The 4 boys got off the van and told the driver where they were going before heading backstage.

"Jasmine?" Logan called out, "Did you find your bag?"

No response.

He looked at his friends, "Still think I'm paranoid?"

"Jasmine? Stop playing around. Logan's really worried." Carlos said

Still no response.

"Okay, this is weird." Kendall said  
>"So what? Do we now think she's kidnapped or something?" James said<p>

Just as he said that, Logan spotted Jasmine's bag on the floor a few steps ahead of them and he ran up to pick it up.

James' face fell, "Okay… Maybe she did get kidnapped."

"Okay, guys, I think we might be over thinking this. Maybe she's just playing with us." Kendall said

He looked around before saying loudly, "Jasmine! Okay! You got us! We're really worried and Logan's about to get a heart attack. You can stop now."

They waited for a response but nothing happened. Instead, Logan's iPhone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed with relief when he saw that the caller ID said Jasmine.

"Hello? Jasmine? Where are you?"  
>"Logan? Help!"<p>

Hearing Jasmine's frightened voice, Logan started to worry. Something isn't right. Before he could say anything, a voice that wasn't Jasmine's spoke.

"Come to the Dover White Cliffs in an hour or your precious little fiancée will be swimming with sharks."

"What? Dov—"

Before Logan could continue, he heard the person hang up.

"Hello? Hello?"

He looked at his iPhone and the screen said 'call ended'.

"Shit!" Logan exclaimed  
>"What's wrong?" Kendall asked<br>"Jasmine's been kidnapped. We need to head to the Dover White Cliffs in an hour or they are going to throw her off the cliff!" Logan said, worry and anger clouding his mind.  
>"What? The drive to Dover takes at least 2 to 3 hours tops!" Carlos said<p>

Logan looked at Carlos, "We're just going to have to make it there in an hour."

Gripping Jasmine's bag in his hands tightly, he walked as fast as he could out towards the van and while the driver was on the phone talking to his wife about 10 steps away from the van; Logan got into the driver's seat just as Kendall got into the seat next to him and James and Carlos got in the back.

"Can you drive this?" Kendall asked  
>"I'll just have to pretend I'm driving back in the US." Logan replied<p>

As he started up the car, he muttered to himself, "Hang on, Jas. I'm coming to get you."

With that as motivation, Logan slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and they sped off.


	19. Crazy Girls Do Crazy Things

Jasmine regained consciousness but she was unable to open her eyes. Relying on her other senses, she felt strong wind against her face as it blew her hair out of place. She couldn't move her hands and when she tried doing so, she felt the rough material of the rope tighten around her wrists. Jasmine tried moving her legs and to her delight, they were not tied.

Although she couldn't see, Jasmine knew that she was somewhere near to the sea and she was sitting on top of a rock. As she moved her left leg outward a little, she felt the land run short and immediately brought her leg back to where her whole body was. Where the heck was she? Knowing that she definitely can't walk to the left, she knew that her only chance of getting away was towards her right. Just as she was about to stand up, she felt light-headed and lost her balance, sitting back down again.

"I won't stand up if I were you."

Jasmine whipped her head around, "Who's there?"

"Someone who would be delighted to see you fall to your death blindfolded, but, what would be the fun in that?"

Judging from the person's voice, Jasmine knew it was a female that she was dealing with. But, who? Jasmine felt panic rise within her but she knew that if she showed any signs of fright, whoever it was would win instantly.

She felt the person come closer to her.

"Brave, brave Jasmine… Maybe that's why Logan loves you so much, huh?"

The person crouched down in front of Jasmine and she could smell the mint coming out of the female's mouth.

"Told you that it wasn't over."

"Chelsea?" Jasmine said

The female giggled as she removed Jasmine's blindfold.

"Surprise! You're so smart!"

Jasmine blinked a couple of times to adjust before looking Chelsea who was beaming crazily.

"Where are we?" Jasmine said  
>"White Cliff. It has a splendid view! Also, it's a perfect place to get rid of people you don't want to see again." Chelsea said<p>

Jasmine looked to her left and saw the drop off, making her slightly anxious.

"What do you want?" Jasmine said, calmly.

Chelsea cackled, "Your questions are so demanding. I hate that. But, since you asked… I was thinking… I want to get rid of you. The easiest way is to make it look like an accident."

"So why don't you do it? No guts?" Jasmine said

Chelsea shook her head, "No… I'd love to push you off now but my man isn't here to see it yet."

"You leave Logan out of this!" Jasmine exclaimed  
>"I can't. He needs to see that you're really gone before he snaps out of it and falls back in love with me." Chelsea said<p>

She smiled and twirled around a little as Jasmine tried to think of a way out. Chelsea has seriously lost it and Jasmine wasn't in a good position. She used her hands to feel the rock and realized that there were some sharp edges around. She positioned her hands atop a sharp edge and started to rub the middle of the ropes against it.

"When Logan sees me again, he'll know that you were just a small bump on the road towards a lifetime with me. I am the one that he should be getting married to. Not you." Chelsea said, looking at Jasmine angrily.

Just then, the two of them heard a car pull up.

"No." Jasmine whispered to herself as she saw Logan get out of the car.

As the boys passed the van, they saw their 2 security guards lying on the ground with a brick lying by their sides. They looked up and saw Jasmine standing on the edge of the drop off with Chelsea holding her arm.

"Hey boys! You made it in time!" Chelsea exclaimed

They ran over and just as they were pretty close to the two of them, Chelsea stopped them by making Jasmine move her foot out which cause several loose rocks to fall.

"Uh-uh. You don't want Jasmine to fall like that now, do you? It's not part of my plan." Chelsea said

They stopped where they are and looked at Jasmine, worry and panic etched on all of their faces.

"What do you want, Chelsea? Whatever it is, we can talk it over. Just let Jasmine go, first." Logan said, calmly.  
>"Aww, Logie… I wish I could agree to it but I can't. She's all part of my plan." Chelsea said<br>"What plan?" Kendall asked  
>"I need to get rid of her so that Logan will fall back in love with me!" Chelsea replied<br>"She's lost it." James murmured  
>"Chelsea, that's not going to work if you throw Jasmine off the cliff! Logan won't fall back in love with you!" Carlos said<br>"In fact, he'll hate you for it." James said

Chelsea shook her head, "No… That's not true… Logan won't hate me. He'll just fall back in love with me."

Jasmine looked at Chelsea and noticed that she had a distant look as she started muttering to herself. At this point, Jasmine knew that it was her only chance to escape. She shook the ropes that she had cut through and as soon as her hands were free, she yanked her arm forward, causing both her and Chelsea to lose balance and fall front, away from the edge.

Seeing that it worked, Jasmine quickly scrambled to her feet as she ran towards the boys. She barely made it when she tripped over a small rock and landed in Logan's arms.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked

Jasmine nodded, "Hurry! Let's go before she gets up!"

Everyone nodded and Logan helped Jasmine stand up properly. Just as they turned their backs, they heard the click of a gun being readied to fire. The 5 of them turned slowly.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Chelsea said, "Because that would make me very, very angry!"

Before she pulled the trigger, a shot was fired from behind the 5 of them and Chelsea dropped her gun. They looked at her hand and a bright pink spot colored her right hand. A couple of police officers came up to her to handcuff her and take her weapon to safety.

"You guys, okay?"

They turned around to see the boys' manager and a police officer behind them.

"Yeah… What did you guys just do?" Carlos asked  
>"Did you just shoot her with a paintball gun?" Kendall said<br>"We were not going to injure her so we shot her with something that had as much force." The police officer said

The manager looked at the lot of them, "Come on, let's get you back."


	20. Aftermath

They arrived back at the hotel and as soon as Jasmine placed her foot on the ground, a sharp pain ran through her. All the adrenaline from the incident earlier had finally worn off and she was now feeling the full-blown pain of her twisted ankle.

Logan looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

She took another step forward and the pain shot through her, causing her to wince and lose her balance. Luckily, Logan was there to catch her.

"You are not okay. Did you twist your ankle?" Logan asked  
>"I think so… It must be from tripping over that small rock. Stupid small rock." Jasmine replied<p>

Logan chuckled and bent slightly in front of her.

He waited for a few seconds before turning his head slightly and saying, "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Jasmine smiled and tilted her body slightly as her arms draped around Logan's neck just as he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm kinda heavy, right?" Jasmine said  
>"Maybe…" Logan said<br>"Logan!" Jasmine exclaimed, a little embarrassed.

He smiled, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

They reached Jasmine's hotel room that she shared with Jennifer and she wanted to get off Logan's back but he refused.

"I'm not going to let you down until you're inside, on a chair." Logan said  
>"Fine." Jasmine said<p>

She took out her key card and put it into the slot. Logan opened the door and the two of them entered just as Gregg and Jennifer were cuddling on the sofa. As soon as they saw the state Jasmine was in, they leapt up, making room for Logan to put Jasmine down.

"What the heck happened?" Jennifer exclaimed

Jasmine happened to look at herself in the mirror by the door and laughed slightly seeing her messy hair and dirty clothes.

"Did you two get robbed?" Gregg asked

He looked at Logan, "But you're not in the same state she is."

"We didn't get robbed… Jasmine got…"

"Kidnapped and nearly killed but, I'm okay. How was your date?" Jasmine said, helping Logan to finish his sentence.

Jennifer processed the information for a few seconds before she exclaimed really loudly, "WHAT?"

"Ssssh! Calm down, Jenn. I'm fine." Jasmine said  
>"No! No! You're not fine! Look at you! Henderson, you better explain!" Jennifer said<br>"Jenn. It isn't anyone's fault here…" Jasmine said  
>"Yes… It is. I should have insisted on going in with you to get your bag. If I did that, Chelsea wouldn't have gotten to you." Logan said<br>"Wait, that girl who kissed you?" Gregg said

Logan nodded just as Jennifer grabbed a book and threw it at him. Before he had time to react, Jennifer punched him and he fell to the floor.

"JENNIFER!" Jasmine exclaimed

She looked at Gregg, "Can you please bring her out to calm her down while I try to revive Logan?"

But before Gregg could escort her out, Jennifer opened their room door and stormed out, slamming the door after she left.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gregg asked  
>"He'll be fine. It's not the first time Jennifer punched someone." Jasmine replied<p>

She looked at Gregg, "Please go see if she's okay."

Gregg nodded and went out the door, leaving Jasmine alone with a knocked out Logan.

About half an hour later, Logan regained consciousness and realized that he was on the floor.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

He looked to his left and saw Jasmine sitting next to him, her legs extended out.

"Am I supposed to be feeling someway?" Logan asked, sitting up.  
>"Well… Touch the spot beneath your left eye." Jasmine replied<p>

Logan did as she asked and instantly winced when he made contact with the spot.

"Jennifer kinda gave you a black eye." Jasmine said  
>"Yeah… Now I remember. The image of her fist is floating in my mind…" Logan said<p>

Jasmine laughed a little, "I'm sorry… She shouldn't have done that."

"No… It's fine… This wouldn't have happened if I just went with you." Logan said  
>"Logan Philip Henderson. Stop. This isn't anyone's fault. You didn't know that she's mentally unstable so you wouldn't have been able to predict her actions." Jasmine said<p>

She cupped his face, "Stop saying it's your fault. Cause it isn't."

Logan smiled and lightly rubbed the crease between her eyebrows, "As cute as you are when you're angry, I don't want a wrinkly wife when I'm older."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine said, pretending to be offended.

Logan laughed as he planted a kiss on her lips before standing up. He reached down and helped Jasmine stand up.

"Where's Jennifer?" Logan asked  
>"She stormed off. I asked Gregg to go after her." Jasmine replied<br>"You should go find her." Logan said

The two of them headed down into the lobby where they saw Gregg sitting with Jennifer at the café. From the looks of the table they were sitting at, Jennifer had ordered a few slices of cake to appease her anger.

Gregg turned and saw Jasmine with Logan standing not too far from where they were sitting. Jasmine motioned to him and he nodded, standing up and excusing himself; although Jennifer wasn't bothered with him.

Gregg walked over to them and Jasmine said, "How is she?"

"Pissed. Upset. She ordered 5 slices of cake!" Gregg said

Jasmine laughed a little, "Yeah… She does that when she isn't in a good mood."

"I realized. You should go talk to her." Gregg said  
>"See. Even Gregg agrees with me." Logan said<br>"I know, I know. I'm going over." Jasmine said

Logan smiled and pecked the side of her head as she let go of his hand. She headed over to where Jennifer was sitting and sat down in the chair Gregg emptied.

"Hey." Jasmine said

Jennifer ignored her and focused on the strawberry shortcake in front of her. Jasmine sighed and reached over to take the plate away. She pulled the others away from Jennifer so that they wouldn't be used as a distraction.

Jennifer looked up at Jasmine, "Hey! Give me back my cakes!"

"I'm not going to until we talk." Jasmine said  
>"About what?" Jennifer asked<br>"Why you punched my fiancé and why you're angry with me." Jasmine said

Jennifer sipped her glass of water and pretended to look around.

"Look, Jenn… You're my best friend and you're practically like a sister to me. I know you're angry with Logan and you're angry with me so just tell me how you feel." Jasmine said

Jennifer looked at Jasmine, "You wanna know how I feel? Fine. Yes. I'm angry with you, I'm angry with Logan and I'm angry with myself. I shouldn't have asked you to go patch things up with Logan. Maybe if I didn't… You wouldn't have nearly lost your life!"

She continued, "I'm pissed with Logan for not bothering to take extra precaution with that nutcase and I'm pissed with you for not caring about your life! I could have lost you!"

Jasmine broke into a smile which made Jennifer a little pissed.

"Why are you smiling?" Jennifer asked, angrily.  
>"I'm smiling because I didn't know I mattered that much to you." Jasmine replied<br>"You're my best friend and I love you like you're my sister. If anything had happened to you, I would kill Logan." Jennifer said

Jasmine sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry for being a brave person. Frankly speaking, none of us knew that Chelsea was mentally unstable. She seemed okay during our first two meetings."

She pushed Jennifer's strawberry shortcake back to her, "Please don't be angry with me or Logan anymore…"

Jennifer looked at the cake and then at her friend. She couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But do something stupid like that again and we're never gonna be friends again." Jennifer said  
>"Yes, ma'am!" Jasmine exclaimed<p>

Jennifer laughed before looking at the boys and gesturing them over.

"Tell Logan I'm sorry about his eye." Jennifer said  
>"Aw, don't worry about it. I don't blame you. In fact, you could tell him that you'd do it again if he ever makes me sad." Jasmine said<p>

Jennifer laughed, "Don't mind if I do."


	21. Wedding Preparations

_**One Year Later  
><strong>_

"Jasmine! Are you done?! I know you're the bride-to-be but you're seriously taking a long time in that dressing room!" Jennifer exclaimed

Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror before saying, "I just need a few more minutes!"

She looked at the wedding dress Jennifer had picked out and grimaced seeing the sides exposed. Though it was covered by a thin piece of lace, she still felt exposed. This definitely wasn't the dress she'd take for her wedding.

"I'm definitely not allowing you to walk out in this dress!"

As soon as she heard Logan's voice, she turned around and covered her chest area. Logan chuckled and removed her hands.

"Seriously? We've been together for almost a year now and you're still shy?" Logan said  
>"It's a habit I can't get rid of until we're married." Jasmine said<p>

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, "You're going to have to get used to it…"

"Oh, no. You're not charming me into anything. What are you doing here anyway?! My mom and Jennifer are out there!" Jasmine said  
>"I know. Gregg told me that you were stuck in the dressing room, so, he provided the distraction, and I slipped in." Logan said<p>

Jasmine shook her head and glanced up at the dresses that were hanging on the hangers by the hooks on the wall before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, pulling her close to him.  
>"I don't know… I just can't seem to find a wedding dress that I feel comfortable in…" Jasmine replied<br>"Have you tried all of them?" Logan said

She shook her head, "There's still that one."

The two of them looked at the dress hanging on the last hook on the wall. It was a white silk tulle full length gown with a sweetheart neckline and a pink ribbon detail around the waist.

Logan smiled, "Try it."

Jasmine nodded reluctantly, "Okay…"

Logan nodded and waited for Jasmine to pick the dress off the hanger when she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you trying the dress?" Logan asked  
>"Yes. But… You're still in my dressing room." Jasmine replied<p>

Logan smiled sheepishly, "Oh! Right… Okay… I'll go get changed into my tuxedo."

Jasmine smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I'll see you later."

He grinned and left the dressing room, leaving Jasmine alone. She let out a breath just as she reached for the dress. She unzipped the dress that Jennifer picked out, and stepped out of it. After hanging it back on its hanger, she tried on the last dress.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did I miss anything?" Logan asked, walking back to the female dressing room with the other guys.<p>

Jennifer smiled, "No… Jasmine's mom's in there helping her do the final touches before she comes out."

She looked at the 5 boys, "Don't all of you look dashing?"

"We do our best, Miss Stone." Gregg said

Jennifer chuckled as Gregg put his arm around her waist.

"The bowties are a plus." Jennifer said  
>"I thought of that." James said<br>"Please! It was that guy who told us bowties look better with the suits." Carlos said  
>"But I told you guys that it would definitely make us look cool." James said<p>

Logan looked at James and Carlos and shook his head as they continued bantering about the bowties.

He looked at Kendall, "I'm so glad you're my immediate best man."

"I always thought I'd be the perfect fit." Kendall said

Logan laughed just as Jasmine's mother came out from the dressing room.

As she took her place in between Logan and Jennifer, she whispered to Logan, "You're going to love it."

Logan smiled and waited along with the others as the sales assistant pulled the curtains open. Jasmine turned away from the mirror and did a 180 degree turn to face them.

She made an unsure face as she said, "So? How do I look?"

James and Carlos both stopped bickering to look at Jasmine, who just looked stunning in the dress she was wearing. Kendall smiled and showed Jasmine a thumbs-up while Gregg and Jennifer both beamed at their best friend. Seeing Jasmine in that wedding gown made Logan's heart temporarily stop beating. It was how he had always imagined she'd look like on the day she became his wife.

Realizing he had his mouth slightly open, Jasmine's mother nudged him and he snapped out of his self-induced trance.

He walked up to her and held her hands, "You look fantastically, stunningly gorgeous."

Jasmine chuckled a little, "Fantastic would have sufficed."

"But I wouldn't have found it enough." Logan said  
>"So… Is this dress it?" Jasmine asked<br>"I love it. They love it. And we all think it looks amazing on you." Logan replied

Jasmine smiled shyly, "Good. Cause I love it too."

Logan laughed and squeezed her palm lightly before looking to the sales assistant.

"This is the dress." Logan said  
>"Splendid choice. It's a Carolina Herrera. One of our best selling designers here." The sales assistant said<p>

"Do you think you have any bridesmaid dresses that can match this dress? I'll need one for my best friend and my sister." Jasmine said, "But, I'll pick out my sister's one while my best friend can pick out her own."

"Sure thing. If you'll ask her to follow me, we'll pick out some that she can try." The sales assistant said

Jasmine smiled and looked at Jennifer, "Jenn! Time to pick your bridesmaid dress."

"Wait… I thought I'm getting that on my own." Jennifer said, "At a slightly cheaper boutique."

Everyone laughed hearing Jennifer's hushed end of her response.

"Well, you're my best friend so I'm covering this one." Jasmine said  
>"We both are." Logan said<p>

Jennifer grinned widely, "Well, in that case, if Mr Henderson's paying for it too… I'm going to find the best one here."

She looked at the sales assistant, "Which way to the bridesmaid dresses?"

The sales assistant smiled and led Jennifer to the right where they went to see the collections of bridesmaid dresses.

Logan looked at Jasmine, "She's going to get the most expensive bridesmaid dress that they have, isn't she?"

Jasmine touched the side of Logan's face and said, "I'm afraid so."


	22. The Wedding

"Oh my goodness! I'm so nervous!"

Jasmine looked at her best friend and laughed as she watched her fuss about. Jennifer turned around and gave her a 'What's so funny' look.

"If I recall correctly, I should be the one that is nervous, right?" Jasmine asked  
>"Oh! Yeah! Why aren't you nervous?!" Jennifer said<br>"I am nervous but I'm just not showing it…" Jasmine said

Jennifer sat down next to her on the chair in the room at the back of the church.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jennifer asked, "Did Logan cheat on you and you're not telling me cause you think you can take it?!"

Jasmine chuckled, watching her friend jump to conclusions.

"Calm down, Jenn… It's not either of those. It's just that I am kinda scared of a married life… I don't know what it's like…" Jasmine said

Jennifer smiled, "It's going to be really crazy especially when the kids come along… But, you're going to love every moment of it."

She continued, "The two of you have pretty much gone through thick and thin with each other. I couldn't think of anyone more suitable for the two of you then you two together."

Jasmine looked at her best friend and smiled, "Thanks, Jenn."

"No problem! My pep talks always work." Jennifer said

Jasmine looked at her best friend, "No… I mean thank you… For being there for me."

Jennifer looked at Jasmine and smiled, "That's what best friends are for. Always here to make sure you're not stepping into any sort of crap!"

Jasmine laughed just as the door to the room opened and Logan popped his head in. Immediately, Jennifer stood up and shielded Jasmine from his view.

"Henderson! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Jennifer exclaimed

Logan chuckled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I know… But, I couldn't resist." Logan said

Jasmine stood up and lightly touched Jennifer's wrist, "As much as I know you're longing to haul him out, could you please give us a few minutes?"

"3 minutes. And that's it. You're gonna have to wait till after the wedding, Henderson." Jennifer said

Logan did a salute and said, "Yes ma'am."

Jennifer left the room with her hand gesturing 'I'm watching you' to Logan before she closed the door.

Logan turned to look at Jasmine and merely smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at? You do know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding… It's bad luck." Jasmine said

Logan smiled, "I know… But you look beautiful and I couldn't resist coming into see you."

He sat down and continued, "And… I have something for you."

Jasmine looked at Logan as he took out a square, black velvet box.

"What is that?" Jasmine asked

He smiled as he opened it, "Your something new."

Lying in the black velvet box was none other than a platinum diamond necklace with petals that are shaped into a lily.

"Logan… Are you crazy? This must have cost a bomb!" Jasmine said  
>"It's all worth it if it is for you." Logan said<br>"You could have gotten me something else instead…" Jasmine said  
>"I know… But I saw this in the window when I was heading to the studio one day, and I figured it'd be the perfect something new for you since you still haven't gotten anything." Logan said<p>

She looked at him suspiciously, "Is that why my mom didn't let me get a new pair of earrings?"

Logan grinned sheepishly, "Sort of."

He took the necklace out of the box and put it round her neck. Once he clasped it, he stood back to see how it looks.

"It feels expensive…" Jasmine said  
>"You gotta live with it, baby. There's more to come." Logan said<p>

Jasmine smiled as Logan leaned into kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, my soon-to-be Mrs Henderson."  
>"I love you too, my soon-to-be- Mr Henderson."<p>

"OKAY! Your 3 minutes is up! Stop kissing her, Henderson. You're breaking tradition!"

Logan and Jasmine both laughed as he pulled away. They turned to see Jennifer standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, waiting for them to react.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I'll see you at the altar." Logan said, to Jasmine.

She smiled, "See you."

Logan hurriedly walked out the door and before he left, he turned around and smiled at Jasmine. Once he left, Jennifer closed the door and looked at Jasmine.

"You're the bride so I'm not going to comment about the breaking of wedding tradition. But, now do you feel ready?" Jennifer asked

Jasmine nodded as she readied herself once more in front of the mirror. Something old; her mother's earrings. Something new; the necklace Logan gave to her. Something borrowed; Logan's little sister, Presley's diamond studded flower hairpin. Something blue; the blue sash around her waist.

"Wait! Do you have the sixpence I gave you earlier, in your shoe?!" Jennifer exclaimed

Jasmine laughed and said, "Yes, Jenn. It's sitting uncomfortably in my shoe."

"Good. Now, let's go get you married." Jennifer said

* * *

><p>As she took her place next to her father, he looked at her and smiled. Jasmine could see that her father had a little bit of tears in his eyes and smiled.<p>

"Dad, are you crying?" Jasmine asked

Her father shrugged, "No. No. It's just dust. They're everywhere."

Jasmine chuckled as she hugged her father's arm, "Yeah, they're everywhere."

He pat her hand on his arm and kissed the top of her head just as the wedding march began. As they entered the church, Jasmine looked straight ahead at the altar to see Logan standing there. They both smiled at each other and in that second, it was as if there wasn't anyone else around. That was when they both knew that they were meant to for each other. No longer having to seek another partner for the one they'll love forever is right in front of them.

When they arrived at the altar, her father lightly pat Jasmine's hand before kissing her hand.

He turned to Logan, "You better treat my baby girl right. Now that I hand her over to you, you must promise me that you'll love her and always be there for her. Don't ever stop loving her, understand?"

Logan nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jasmine's father gave a nod before handing her hand over to Logan, who held it tightly as soon as their palms touched. He gave it a light squeeze just as the both of them stepped up towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined."

He looked at the both of them, "You will now make your vows to each other."

Jasmine unfolded the piece of paper in her hand while Logan took his paper out from his tuxedo jacket.

Logan cleared his throat and began, "You've always been the one that completes me. The one that always made my heart skip, the one that always took my breath away. We may not have had much of dating but what we went through sure did the trick."

Jasmine smiled and he continued, "Now, in front of everybody and the one video camera which Carlos and James are using to ustream my marriage, I promise to love and cherish you every waking moment of my life. I promise to put you first above everything else, even myself. I promise to be the only one who will make you happy and protect you, defend you and support you whenever you need me. I promise to be faithful to you and only you with all my heart, mind and soul. I promise to always be your husband, your best friend and the one you can count on."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter and continued, "With this bond we create today, I want you to know that you are where my heart is. I vow to give you all that I have and all that I am for the rest of my life. I love you, Mrs Jasmine Henderson."

Jasmine smiled and squeezed Logan's hand a little as she took in a deep breath before she said her vows.

"The first time we met in high school was probably the greatest day of my life. Going to rehearsals for productions were always the highlight of my high school days."

She took a breath and continued, "Running from you was probably the most silliest but greatest thing I could have ever done. If not, you wouldn't have literally chased after me. So, thank you Michalka sisters."

Everyone laughed as did Logan for a while before Jasmine continued, "But all in all… Aside from the promises that you made, here's my promise. I promise never to trust you with my heart and with my life because I know you'll always protect me. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I promise to always support you in whatever you do if you're determined to do them."

She looked at Logan and continued, "But most importantly, I promise you that I will love and cherish you with my heart, mind and soul for the rest of my life. With this bond we create, I vow to love you and only you forever and ever. I love you, Mr Logan Phillip Henderson."

Logan smiled and lightly stroked her hand as the priest called for attention.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Logan, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." The priest said

Logan smiled and took the ring from Kendall, his best man.

Holding her left hand, Logan said, "Jasmine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

As soon as he said that, Logan slipped the wedding ring onto her fourth finger.

The priest continued, "By the same token Jasmine, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Taking the ring from her sister who is her maid of honor, Jasmine took Logan's left hand.

"Logan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Jasmine said, as she slipped the wedding band onto Logan's fourth finger.

The priest closed his bible and looked at the couple saying, "Now that Logan and Jasmine have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He looked at Logan, "You may now kiss the bride."

Logan grinned and looked at Jasmine before pulling her towards him. He lifted her veil and leaning in, he kissed her deeply as everyone in church watched with delight, clapping and cheering for the newly weds.


	23. The End

5 years later

Jasmine smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly with one hand while using the other to paint the walls of the nursery. She had kept the window open as she worked, so as to not let the room stink up. Just as she put the brush down to admire her work, Logan walked in with his 4 year-old twins. His daughter sat on his shoulder while his son was hanging on his arm.

Jasmine laughed at him just as her son exclaimed, "Look, mom! I'm a monkey!"

She smiled at her son, "I can see that. You're a very strong monkey!"

Their son beamed before Logan put him back down on the ground.

Their daughter smiled brightly at Jasmine, "Hi mommy! We're here to help!"

Jasmine looked at her daughter, "You are? That's great! I could use some help!"

Logan smiles and puts his daughter down before walking up to Jasmine to give her a kiss on the lips.

"How is my lovely wife doing this morning?" Logan asked  
>"I am doing good. Despite the occasional kicks from the little one here." Jasmine said, pointing to her swollen belly.<p>

Logan laughed and felt her belly before kissing her again.

"How are the kids?" Jasmine asked  
>"They ate breakfast without misbehaving and made me into a walking tree." Logan replied<p>

Jasmine smiled and touched the side of his face before turning to the painted walls of the nursery.

"As you can see, this pregnant lady got the walls painted and it looks awesome." Jasmine said

Logan looked at the walls before looking at the space near to the crib.

"I think you might have some new changes to your paint job…" Logan said

Jasmine looked and smiled seeing both her daughter and son giving high-fives to the wall with their painted palms. Above the hand prints was a header that read, 'Our Family'.

"Mommy, daddy! What do you think?" Their daughter asked  
>"I think it looks lovely." Jasmine replied<br>"It will look cooler with your hand prints!" Their son said  
>"You got it." Logan said<p>

The two of them walked over to their kids and together, they put their hands into the paint plate before placing their palms against the wall, next to their kids' hand prints.

The couple stepped back with their kids and admired their handiwork.

Jasmine smiled and said, "We make a pretty good family, huh?"

Logan turned to her and said, "No. We make an awesome family."

He pecked her on the lips before tapping her nose with his finger that still had paint on it.

"Logan!" Jasmine said

He laughed just as he did it to his daughter, who screamed in surprise. Pretty soon, it turned into a game and as Jasmine watched her husband play with their kids, she knew that all she had asked for in her life came true and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! You guys are the best! :)<strong>


End file.
